Le prince et le troll
by Elaelle
Summary: Le prince Draco doit épouser le fils des Potter. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à face avec un troll...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Chapter 1_

_Titre : Le prince et le troll.  
_

_Resumé : Premier prince après le roi Dumbledore, le duc Draco Malfoy est le meilleur partie d'angleterre. Riche comme crésus, beau à couper le souffle et froid comme la glace, il est la coqueluche de la population anglaise. Frivole et volage, il est contraint par son père, Monsieur frère du roi à se marier._

_C'est un UA où la magie existe mais je n'en fais pas étalage. Ça restera donc discret._

_J'ai fait quelques modifications sur les chapitres. Le reste de la fic sera différente à partir du chapitre trois.  
_

_Résidence principale des Brown, nord-est de Londres au alentour de 22 heures._

_Le majordome s'avança d'un pas noble vers la foule bigarré qu'il surplombait depuis le haut des marches, fier et pimpant dans sa redinguote noire. La tête haute et le visage fermé, il frappa trois fois sur le sol de marbre avec le bâton de cérémonie avant d'annoncer d'une voix tonitruante :_

_- Son excellence le prince Draco de Malfoy._

_Les murmures des invités cessèrent aussitôt et tout les regards convergèrent vers la mince silhouette qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte des Brown. Les lumières jouait dans la magnifique chevelure d'un blond argenté, lui conférant une aura quasi irréelle et rendant par la même le gris acier des yeux hypnotisant._

_La peau d'albâtre du nouveau venu ne souffrait d'aucune imperfections, mise en valeur par le costume sombre trois pièces coupé sur mesure qui soulignait les formes parfaites, le maintien était fier et altier comme il sied à un prince du nom. _

_Draco Malfoy, la coqueluche de Londres et d'angleterre avait daigné se présenter à une de ces soirées obscures donnés en son honneur._

_Son regard froid fit un tour d'horizon, vaguement dédaigneux pour finir par se fixer sur un couple légèrement en retrait. C'est d'un pas élégant qu'il fendit la foule, indifférant aux regard énamourés aussi bien féminin que masculin qui le déshabillait du regard pour rejoindre ses amis._

_- Tiens donc, voilà qu'il nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, railla un beau jeune homme aux yeux bleu._

_- Fi donc Blaise, ne m'attaque pas alors que je viens d'arriver._

_- Je cache ma joie sous l'ironie mordante de mes paroles, cher ami, s'esclaffa le garçon._

_Draco le gratifia d'un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré puis se pencha vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau pour l'embrasser sur la joue._

_- Très chère Pansy, ton éblouissante beauté fait chaque jours un peu plus de l'ombre à l'astre solaire._

_- Inutile de me flatter, vil menteur. Tu sais fort bien que ce compliment marche uniquement sur tes conquêtes._

_Draco esquissa un sourire, d'autant plus rare que ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Combien serait prêt à se damner pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un simple étirement de ses lèvres ! _

_- Celle-ci n'est réservé qu'à toi !_

_Pansy ne releva pas._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te décider à quitter ta retraite pour arriver aussi tard ?_

_- Rien de bien important._

_- Et qu'en est-il de... Seamus ? demanda Blaise avec mépris. Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Seamus est déjà de l'histoire ancienne, persifla Pansy. Aurais-tu oublié que désormais, c'est le futur comte Weasley qui a les faveurs de notre cher ami ?_

_Blaise prit un air horrifié du plus grand comique._

_- Le..., il semblait chercher le mot,...roux parsemés de tâches ? Que t'est-il arrivé Draco pour manquer d'autant de goût ?_

_Le blond haussa les épaules tandis qu'il balayait la salle du regard avec une expression ennuyé._

_- Un simple pari Blaise. Théo me certifiait qu'il était vierge et extrêmement farouche..._

_- Et qu'en était-il ?_

_- Une catin, comme les autres. Néanmoins, je dois lui reconnaître une grande habileté à se faire passer pour se qu'il n'était pas. C'était là son seul talent._

_Pansy pouffa élégamment derrière sa main ganté alors que Blaise roulait des yeux._

_- Mauvaise pioche ?_

_- Très ! Ce petit godeluret a bien cru que je souhaitais m'engager et depuis, il ne me lâche plus._

_- Tel est la rançon de la gloire, le taquina Blaise._

_- Je m'en serais bien passé, dit le blond. _

_D'un signe de sa part et un serveur s'approcha avec un plateau emplit de flûte de champagne. Draco en prit une qu'il vida d'un geste élégant puis s'en resservi une autre. Il avait bien besoin d'oublier l'horrible expérience vécu avec le Weasley et il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci ait abandonné l'idée de faire sa conquête. Les images de leur coït lui revinrent à l'esprit et il réprima difficilement un frisson de dégoût. Dieu, qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer. Jamais encore il n'avait été obligé de feindre et heureusement, son immense talent pour la chose lui avait sauvé la mise._

_Hélas, il avait si bien imité le sentiment que son amant s'était cru en possession de son coeur. Cet imbécile avait oublié le célèbre adage de la famille Malfoy : le pouvoir est plus gratifiant que l'amour. Son père, Monsieur frère du roi lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge les préceptes ancestraux de la grande famille._

_Né d'un second mariage du roi avec Anthéa de Voldemort, Lucius 1er du nom avait grandit seul et isolé. Son père le roi, occupé par les affaires du royaume ne lui accordait pas grande attention puisqu'il formait déjà son fils aîné, Albus de Dumbledore alors âgé de trente ans à lui succéder au trône, laissant pour compte le jeune Lucius et le premier fils de sa femme, Tom Riddle. Après sa mort, le nouveau roi décida de prendre en charge l'éducation de son frère cadet, Tom ayant refusé d'avoir une quelconque responsabilité princière. En peu de temps, le jeune garçon timide et effacé fit place à un jeune homme froid, arrogant et d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. On murmurait dans les couloirs qu'un seul de ses regard pouvait vous glacer le sang._

_Sa grande beauté lui avait valut, dès sa majorité une multitudes de demandes en mariage, certaines plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais son coeur, qu'on disait de pierre avait déjà été prit : il épousa la belle Narcissa Black qui lui apporta en dot la fortune et les titres de la branche de la famille Malfoy dont elle était l'unique héritière. _

_Le titre revint à Draco après sa naissance qui dû, dès son plus jeune âge assumer le poid du nom de son illustre famille. Adulé par toute une population, les nobles baisait le bas de ses robes en priant pour qu'il leur accorde une micro attention, ce dont il se gardait bien. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune prince n'avait jamais été amoureux et on pariait à tout va sur le nom de la personne qui réussirait à emprisonner le coeur du prince de glace._

_Il se murmurait qu'il collectionnait ses amants, ce que le jeune prince n'avait jamais rien fait pour démentir. Seul son petit groupe de fidèles amis savaient ce qu'il en était : Draco était extrêmement exigeant et il fallait réunir une multitudes faramineuse de critères pour qu'il vous accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Ses aventures pouvait se compter sur le doigt de la main : hormis son amant de longue date, le comte Seamus de Finnigan, nul autre n'avait réussi à le mettre dans son lit. _

_Enfin, si on omettait le comte de Weasley..._

_- Alors, demanda Pansy. Ton histoire avec Seamus est de l'histoire ancienne ?_

_- Il était convenu que nous devions nous séparer au moment de ses fiançailles, ce qui a été annoncé pas plus tard qu'hier._

_- Et ça ne te fait rien ?_

_Draco haussa les épaules._

_- Pas plus que d'habitude. Il n'y a jamais eu que de l'amusement entre nous._

_- J'aurais cru que..., commença Blaise mais il abandonna vite l'idée de finir sa phrase après le coup d'oeil polaire de son ami._

_- Ne te méprend pas, dit le blond. C'était juste un passe-temps et rien d'autre. Je n'avais guère le temps ni l'envie de faire des conquêtes. Il était là et il m'a bien servi. Je saurais le récompenser._

_Pansy lui demanda s'il comptait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et Draco secoua la tête : il devait rentrer sur ses terres afin de superviser la construction d'un pont et il n'avait pas la tête à ça._

_- De plus, Père veut me parler d'une chose importante._

_- Mariage, tu crois ? dit Blaise._

_- Ça ne m'étonnerait guère. Ses discours précédant m'ont laisser entendre que c'est là le souhait du roi._

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit Seamus ? Vous vous entendiez bien et même s'il n'y avait pas de sentiment, votre couple aurait pu fonctionner._

_- Tu oublies Blaise que je ne l'aime pas. De plus, il n'est pas assez puissant et comme tu le sais, rien d'autre ne nous importe à nous, Malfoy. Et puis cesse de m'ennuyer avec lui._

_- Je veux juste ton bonheur._

_- Oh, mais quel rustre je suis ! Comment ai-je pu omettre de saluer la maîtresse de maison ? Lavande, très chère, je suis impardonnable, dit-il en saluant une belle blonde aux formes avantageuse maquillé outrageusement._

_Et il s'éloigna à grand pas sans un regard en arrière. Ses amis le regardèrent la charmer sans le moindre effort, lui faisant totalement oublier son impolitesse._

_- Le crois-tu lorsqu'il dit qu'il se fiche de Seamus ? dit Pansy, songeuse._

_- Hélas, il ne ment pas. Il faudra plus qu'un irlandais pour le retenir. Pour Draco, il faut une créature qui sache le subjuguer tout en lui résistant. Seamus n'avait pas suffisamment de force de caractère pour retenir son attention plus longtemps. Gentil mais bien trop inculte. Il a cédé trop facilement et passait tout ses caprices._

_" Non, pour retenir cet homme-là, trop de soumission n'y suffirait pas. Il cherche son égal. "_

_- Harry James Potter, revenez ici tout de suite ! _

_Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante hurlait à plein poumons depuis le seuil d'un immense manoir, les mains sur les hanches. Ses éclatant yeux vert brillait de colère alors qu'elle suivait la silhouette de son fils disparaître parmi les épis de blés du champs voisin. Ce garnement ne perdait rien pour attendre. S'il pensait échapper au dîner de ce soir, il avait tort._

_D'un certain côté, elle le comprenait : apprendre que monsieur frère du roi venait afin de leur soumettre une proposition qu'il savait être un mariage arrangé devait lui déplaire au plus haut point. Harry refusait de perdre sa liberté pour se retrouver enchaîner à un homme qu'on disait libertin. De plus, il ne concevait pas de partager sa vie avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Qu'il fusse prince n'y changeait rien !_

_Le jeune homme courut jusqu'à la ferme et se dirigea droit vers les écuries. Il savait que son amie s'y trouvait, occupé à dévorer un de ses nombreux ouvrages. Il la trouva assise au milieu des bottes de foin._

_- Salut Harry !_

_- Salut Hermione. Que lis-tu encore ?_

_- Un traité sur les poisons et contre-poisons. Tout à fait fascinant !_

_Harry s'allongea à ses côtés, l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Hermione n'avait jamais d'autre préoccupation que de s'emplir la tête de savoir de toute sorte ; à son jeune âge, elle parlait déjà plusieurs langues et n'avait rien à envier aux plus grand érudit. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, le duc de Potter avait insisté auprès des parents de la jeune fille afin qu'elle participe aux leçons de son fils et fit son éducation. Fine et intelligente, elle était la seule amie du jeune duc en devenir._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

_Harry soupira. Elle serait la seule à comprendre._

_- Mes parents songent à me marier._

_- Oh... et qui est l'heureux élu ?_

_- Le prince Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione n'eut pas un sursaut, comme si elle s'y attendait. _

_- C'était prévisible, dit-elle. Vous êtes la seconde famille la plus puissante d'angleterre après celle du roi. Derrière vous viennent les Blacks puis les Londubat, les Parkinson et les Zabini. Il est normal qu'ils veuillent s'allier à vous._

_- Mais moi, je ne l'aime pas ! gémit Harry._

_- Il n'est pas question de sentiment mais de pouvoir, récita son amie. Tout est stratégie afin de s'assurer le plus de pouvoir. Ta famille possède bien le quart des terres d'angleterre, votre fortune et influence n'est plus à faire. Le roi est très puissant mais pour protéger le futur de sa famille, il se doit d'assurer sa souveraineté en renforçant ses positions. Qu'est-ce qui conviendrait mieux qu'un mariage entre l'héritier des Malfoy et celui des Potter ?_

_- Tu m'agaces, dit Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ait raison ?_

_- Peut-être parce que justement, j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle, mutine._

_- Comment puis-je concevoir ce genre de relation que j'abhorre ?_

_- Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre._

_- J'en suis pas si sûr !_

_- Harry ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu ne va pas faire ce que je crois que tu va faire ?_

_Son ami lui tourna tout simplement le dos. C'était mauvais signe ; Harry était une vrai tête de mule, un feu follet qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il aimait par-dessus tout avoir un totale contrôle sur sa vie et ce mariage était une contrainte qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Hélas, le jeune homme savait également qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer ouvertement à son père et donc, de faire acte de présence ce soir._

_- Harry, commença Hermione mais il l'interrompit d'une main._

_- Je vais y aller, à ce fichu dîner._

_- Tu as prit la bonne décision, le félicita la jeune fille. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être trouvera-tu en la personne du prince un amour sincère ?_

_L'expression d'Harry échappa à Hermione qui rêvassait sur un amour parfait, les yeux dans le vague. Oui, il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il allait faire. Foi de Harry, ce dîner resterait dans les mémoires du prince qui n'était pas prêt d'oublier._

_Godric Hollows, manoir des Potter, sud de Londres._

_- Vos majestés, c'est un honneur d'avoir votre présence ici ce soir._

_Lucius entra dans le vestibule, une Narcissa éblouissante au bras et jaugea du regard le décor du manoir des Potters. Il s'attendait à un étalage tape à l'oeil mais fut surpris de la sobriété des lieux. Les murs, couvert d'une tapisserie vert d'eau mettait en valeur le sol de marbre blanc. Un immense escalier en U permettait de joindre les étages supérieurs. Des tableaux ornait les murs et quelques vases de grandes valeurs ajoutait à l'ensemble. Un domestique prit leurs capes avant de lesinviter à le suivre. _

_Ils furent conduit jusque dans un salon où attendait les maîtres des lieux. L'ambiance était intime : les murs ocre, les larges fauteuils de cuivre entourant une table basse devant une cheminée diffusant une chaleur bienfaitrice._

_- Vos altesses, dit un homme._

_Lucius se souvenait de lui : James, duc de Potter. De taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'homme dégageait un mélange d'arrogance et de sympathie. Étonnant quand on savait que son père fut un fervent opposant à feu le roi. La famille Potter avait toujours désapprouvé sa politique et ne s'en était pas caché. Aversion qui s'était transmise à Lucius sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _

_Puis il se tourna vers l'unique femme. Lily de Potter, né Evans. Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante et aux pupilles d'un vert étincelant. Un tel regard pouvait déstabiliser et Lucius, habitué à porter un masque, ne montra rien de l'effet que lui faisait le regard._

_- Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir ce soir, dit Lily._

_- Madame, dit Lucius en baisant galamment sa main, c'est moi qui suis votre obligé._

_Après les présentations d'usage et salut officiel, le quatuor s'installa sur les fauteuils où le champagne fut servi. S'ensuivit une conversation où James Potter se renseigna sur les idées du probable futur roi d'angleterre. Une discussion qui devint passionné au fil des minutes. Lucius devait reconnaître que bien qu'ils soient isolés dans leurs campagne, les Potter étaient très au fait des sujets politique et social et il se surprit à espérer que le futur promit soit doté de leur esprit._

_Potter osa enfin aborder le véritable sujet de sa venue._

_- Majesté, loin de moi l'idée de vous déplaire mais il y aurait bien une chose que je voudrais savoir._

_- Faites._

_- Nous savons fort bien que le roi souhaite avoir une alliance avec notre famille et je conçois fort bien le pourquoi mais puis-je savoir si tel est votre souhait ?_

_Lucius s'y attendait et formula la réponse qu'il avait apprise par coeur._

_- Il n'y a aucune contrainte si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Je sais quel sont les intérêt en jeu et c'est une décision que j'ai pris seul. Ne soyez pas inquiet, aucune pression ne fut faite, acheva-t-il dans un rire._

_- Non, bien sûr ! Le soulagement de James était évident et Lucius se félicita d'avoir pu faire taire ses craintes._

_- Nous serons fier de donner notre fils à un homme aussi illustre que votre majesté, déclara Lily._

_- Non, c'est nous qui suis ravi de vous compter bientôt dans notre famille, susurra Narcissa, enchanté par les succulent gâteaux garnissant la table._

_- Pourquoi ne pas être venu avec votre escorte ? demanda James. Il est imprudent de se promener seul._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Lucius, mes hommes logent à l'auberge._

_- Nous ferez-vous le plaisir de rester toute la semaine ? demanda alors Lily._

_Comment refuser ? songea Draco en plongeant dans son regard vert._

_- Avec plaisir !_

_Un domestique vint annoncer que le dîner étant servi, Lily prit le bras élégamment offert par le prince, James faisant de même avec Narcissa et les quatre adultes allèrent manger. Au cours du repas, Lucius apprit que le futur fiancé s'était éclipsé dans la journée et qu'on ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer._

_Mauvais point pour lui, songea-t-il. Il abhorrait tout retard. Pour lui, c'était un manque flagrant de sérieux hormis lorsque ça le concernait, lui. On pouvait attendre un prince mais le faire attendre était inadmissible._

_- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était jeune. A cet age-là, on ne tient plus en place._

_- A dix-sept ans, il est temps pour lui de prendre conscience de son devoir, tonna James._

_- Calme-toi, dit Lily. Harry sait ce qu'il doit faire._

_- Et j'entend bien le lui faire comprendre !_

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, attirant trois paires d'yeux._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Dieu !_

_Depuis maintenant une heure, Lucius se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête. Il n'osait lever la tête de peur de revoir la vision de cauchemar assise en face. Hélas, il était bien obligé de participer à la conversation malgré une envie prenante de s'enfuir au plus vite._

_- N'est-ce pas ? dit une voix nasillarde._

_Lucius réprima son envie de rire et s'obligea à regarder l'affreuse créature qui servait de fils Potter. Comment la nature pouvait avoir engendré une horreur pareille ? Sans blague, à côté de cette... chose, les Weasley lui apparaissait comme des adonis et non la famille de belette la plus rousse du pays. De mauvaise foi ? non, il était juste réaliste. Comment envisager que son fils puisse épouser une horreur pareille ? Sans compter qu'il serait obligé d'accomplir ses devoirs conjugaux avec !_

_Non, c'était un cauchemar et bientôt, il se réveillerait pour trouver une charmante créature. Un coup d'oeil suffit à le ramener sur terre. Ça et la voix ridicule du jeune Potter. Il s'obligea à sourire, énumérant les défauts de son vis-à-vis. Il allait être la risée de Londres !_

_Le jeune homme portait les cheveux long attaché en catogan dans son dos. Ils aurait pu être d'un beau noir s'ils ne dégoulinait pas littéralement de gras. Une énorme verrue prenait ses aises sur une peau fripé au teint brouillé. D'immondes lunettes à double foyer cachait les prunelles hérité de Lily et le garçon était voûté, pour ne pas dire bossu. Lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, Lucius avait une vue directe sur un dentier plus que douteux, accompagné d'une haleine à tuer une mouche dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, si ce n'était plus._

_Étrangement, les Potter semblaient en colère. Peut-être avaient-ils honte que leurs rejeton n'ait pas fait le moindre effort pour paraître à son avantage. Quoi que, c'aurait été un travail de très longue haleine. Avoir engendré "ça" devait être assez éprouvant. Le dîner fut un supplice et lorsque enfin il put gagner ses appartements, il s'écroula sur le large lit, laissant libre court à un rire nerveux._

_- Non, c'est impossible. Hors de question que j'épouse ça ! J'entend Tom me railler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_-Mon cher ami, dit Narcissa, occupé à brosser sa magnifique chevelure. N'était-il pas adorable ?_

_Lucius cru avoir mal entendu. Harry, adorable ?_

_- Très chère, vous avez mal vu._

_- Il est si mignon, poursuivit-elle, sourde aux argument de son mari. Draco sera très heureux de le prendre pour époux. Ce fut là un choix judicieux de votre part._

_Lucius soupira. Judicieux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas de troll pour petit enfant. Où avait-on vu la nouvelle génération des princes d'Angleterre avec la tête et le physique de nain des cavernes ?_

_Il se jura de faire changer d'avis sa femme. Marier Draco, oui mais avec un humain et pas une bête échappé d'on ne savait où ! Et tant pis pour la dot, jamais il ne pourrait laisser son fils partager la couche de cette chose._

_Harry n'en pensait pas moins, satisfait de son petit manège. Bien qu'il ait du endurer les réprimandes paternelle, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Chaque réactions du prince fut épié et s'il s'était gardé de laisser transparaître ses pensées, son épouvante lorsqu'il était arrivé lui avait sauté aux yeux. _

_Comment ne pas en rajouter ? Dès lors, il n'avait eu de cesse d'exagérer, amplifiant tic et autres manies bien dérangeante pour son plus grand plaisir. Et même si le prince était resté stoïque, il ne doutait pas que la première chose qu'il ferait à son retour à Londres serait d'annuler ce mariage. Au contraire de sa femme qui avait parue enchantée._

_Harry se coucha le coeur léger. Dans une semaine, il serait un homme libre._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sept jours à endurer sa présence. Sa voix lui portait sur les nerfs et Lucius devait faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas frapper la bestiole qui s'accrochait à ses pas. Visiblement, son charme légendaire avait fait effet puisque cet immondice ne l'avait plus quitté. Il le suivait partout, commentant chaque pas ou geste qu'il faisait de sa voix de crécelle. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé le noyer dans le lac attenant au domaine._

_Pourtant, il ne pouvait se défendre d'accréditer à cette pauvre chose une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. La bête était doté d'une langue acéré, apte aux sarcasmes et piques venimeuses et parfois, il avait plaisir à entendre son opinion sur tel ou tel sujet. Certes, il aurait fait un serviteur de premier ordre s'il n'était né dans l'aristocratie. Avec un physique aussi disgracieux, il avait mieux valut pour lui de combler son déficit par l'esprit._

_Après des au revoir éternisant et une promesse de correspondance -qu'il veillerait à oublier sitôt loin d'ici- le couple royal retourna sur les terres Malfoy. Sitôt arrivé, il ordonna qu'on lui scelle un cheval et partit aussitôt chez son frère Tom qui habitait non loin. Il devait lui raconter son séjour._

_- Ah, voilà le père du futur marié ! dit celui-ci._

_Lucius jeta ses gants de cuir au majordome, attrapa Tom par le bras et l'emmena de force jusqu'au salon où il lui conta avec force détail ses mésaventures. Tom l'écouta d'une traite sans l'interrompre avant d'éclater de rire._

_- Mouhahaha... un troll ! Tu as fiancé ton fils à un troll !_

_- Cesse de te moquer. J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir, tiens !_

_- Ahahah, justement, c'est parce que c'est à toi que c'est arrivé que je trouve ça drôle ! Dans un mouvement plein de grâce, Tom rejeta par-dessus son épaule a longue chevelure sombre. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de leurs enfants..._

_- Tch..._

_- Allez, décrit-le moi encore !_

_- Tom, je m'en vais._

_- Non, reviens ! cria le jeune duc avant d'être terrassé par un nouveau fou rire._

_Lucius rentra pour passer une nuit pleine de cauchemar. Sa femme s'était extasié sur l'intelligence du troll, narrant à son époux l'édifiante conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur la mode. Écœuré que le jeune Potter ait le soutien de sa femme, il se jura de changer ses lunettes sitôt leur retour à Londres. Au petit matin, il décida de superviser la construction du pont. En priant pour que cela se fasse vite._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_- Ce n'est pas possible, Père !_

_Draco se dressait devant ses parents, furieux qu'ils ne comprennent sa démarche. Malgré le portrait peu flatteur qu'il avait eu de son futur époux, ces derniers avaient refusé d'annuler le mariage. Sûrement un coup de sa mère. Elle était trop enthousiaste pour que ce ne soit pas louche ! Désireux de ne pas se mouiller davantage, Lucius préféra un retrait stratégique derrière le silence._

_- Enfin, tenez-vous vraiment à ce que vos futurs petit enfants aient un physique en commun avec des trolls ?_

_Sa mère pouffa discrètement derrière son mouchoir tandis que Lucius roulait des yeux._

_- Tu exagères, Draco._

_- Non, c'est là la stricte vérité._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'en ai vu, poursuivit sa mère. Et puis, il peut avoir changé en si peu de temps._

_- Parce que vous l'avez vu ? s'étonna Draco. Ne me dites pas que c'est en connaissance de cause que je suis lié à cette horreur !_

_- Draco, langage, le reprit Narcissa._

_- Veuillez m'excuser mais Mère, si vous l'avez vu..._

_- Justement, je ne sais ce qui motive un tel rejet, coupa Narcissa. C'est un pur joyau que nous t'avons offert._

_Draco croisa les bras, dépité. Visiblement, elle n'en démordrait pas. Mais pas moyen de se marier avec ça._

_- Regarde, dit sa mère qui s'était levé pour fouiller dans son bureau. J'ai là une photo._

_- Pitié, je viens de déjeuner, railla Draco._

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant !_

_Le prince s'en empara, dégoûté à l'idée de revoir cette abomination. Lucius le fusilla du regard alors il s'exécuta._

_- Qui... est-ce ? finit par balbutier Draco._

_- Ne le reconnaissez-vous pas ? demanda sa mère. C'est là Harry, le fils des Potter. Ses parents nous l'ont envoyé lorsque nous avons émit le souhait de ce mariage._

_- De quand date-t-elle ?_

_- Oh... environ deux semaines._

_Lucius s'empara de la photo et jeta un coup d'œil avant de bouillonner de rage. Faire le rapprochement avec la colère subite de James ce soir là ne fut qu'un détail lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été le jouet de cet enfant. Ce saligaud, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il voulait jouer ? Il aurait droit à la bataille la plus rude qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter._

_On ne se jouait pas d'un prince de sang. Ce petit avorton tomberait amoureux de son fils... Et lui, il lui ferait payer cher ce sentiment !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Le prince et le troll._

_Resumé : Premier prince après le roi Dumbledore, le duc Draco Malfoy est le meilleur partie d'angleterre. Riche comme crésus, beau à couper le souffle et froid comme la glace, il est la coqueluche de la population anglaise. Frivole et volage, il est contraint par son père, Monsieur frère du roi à se marier._

_C'est un UA où la magie existe mais je n'en fais pas étalage. Ça restera donc discret._

_Chapter 2: Chapter 2_

_Flash back_

_- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_Le jeune Potter omit de répondre tout en s'observant dans le miroir de la chambre d'Hermione, jugeant de sa nouvelle identité. C'était parfait. Le visage qui s'y miroitait était à faire peur : il s'effrayait lui-même tant il était laid. D'un vague geste de la main, il fit apparaître plusieurs boutons ainsi qu'une énorme verrue doté de trois poils épais. A coup sûr, on ne verrait que ça, songea-t-il, satisfait. Hermione le regardait faire, effarée. Jouer avec Monsieur frère du roi ne lui rapporterait que des ennuis, elle en était certaine._

_- Ne fait pas ça._

_- Mione, je refuse d'être lié à son fils et si c'est mon unique moyen d'y réchapper alors je le ferais._

_- Mais te rend-tu compte que tu risque de l'offenser si ça venait à se savoir ? N'oublie pas que Lucius est un homme rancunier. Il te le fera payer très cher mais pas seulement à toi mais aussi à tes parents;_

_- Je sais bien, soupira Harry. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller jusque-là : il sera dégoûté bien avant de retourner à Londres._

_- Mouais, grommela son amie, guère convaincue. Enfin bon, j'espère que ça se passera bien._

_Si Harry avait su comment se déroulerait la suite de son plan, il se serait abstenu de monter cette mascarade..._

_Fin flash back_

_Une semaine après cette rencontre, la famille Potter reçu un carton d'invitation officielle à séjourner au palais royal. Harry en fut sidéré, ce geste inattendu s'accompagnant d'une lettre de la main même de Lucius. Lorsque Lily la lui tendit, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, il s'en saisit d'une main qu'il aurait voulu moins tremblante puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre._

_Harry hésita longuement avant de l'ouvrir, redoutant un peu ce qu'il y trouverait. En priant pour que ce soit le refus tant espéré._

_« Cher Harry Potter,_

_Je viens vers vous avec cette promesse de correspondance promise lors de notre départ. Sachez que nous aurions souhaité vous écrire plus tôt mais des problèmes dans notre domaine ont retenu notre attention. Peut-être avez-vous pensé que nous ne tiendrions parole ; auquel cas, vous voilà rassuré. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ? Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse telle qu'il devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?_

_« Durant cette séparation nous n'avons, à notre grand regret cessé de penser à vous. Nos conversations nous manquait et nous devons avouer qu'à notre retour, le cercle de nos amis s'est vu réduire de moitié. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne souffrait votre comparaison. Jamais encore nous n'avions porté intérêt à l'intelligence mais nous avons remédié à cela. Vous nous avez marqué et touché plus que nous ne l'aurions voulu. Notre femme vante vos mérite sans arrêt, votre nom est désormais connu de tous. Cette notoriété sera un avantage lors de votre rencontre avec notre fils qui, nous l'avouons se languit de vous connaître. »_

_- Merde, dit Harry, effrayé. C'était pas prévu, ça !_

_« Nos paroles doivent vous effrayer et si tel est le cas, nous nous en excusons. J'ose pourtant, à titre personnel vous demander une faveur : celle de me faire grâce de votre présence au palais royal pour un bal donné en l'honneur de vos fiançailles. Nous aimerions que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître avant votre mariage._

_Envoyez-nous votre réponse par hibou._

_A très bientôt, très cher beau-fils._

_Prince Lucius et Dame Narcissa. »_

_La lettre glissa des mains d'un Harry tétanisé. Se pourrait-il que le prince ait accepté ses fiançailles avec le faux lui et qu'il... ait développé une attirance pour ce même lui ? Impossible ! Avec sa beauté, Draco pouvait exiger une personne à sa hauteur et non pas le simulacre d'être humain qu'il avait osé présenter à ses parents. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu clocher ? se dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit._

_Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Son plan n'impliquait pas l'acceptation de Draco car visiblement, c'était ce que cette lettre dénonçait. Lui qui s'attendait à recevoir un rejet se voyait maintenant projeté sur le devant de la scène. Devait-il maintenir cette mascarade jusqu'au bout et humilier publiquement le prince ?_

_S'il poussait jusque là, ses parents risquait fort de se voir punir à sa place. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il était piégé de toute part. De toute façon, comme le disait si souvent Hermione : chat qui joue avec l'eau finit souvent arrosé. Il était coincé, sans issue de secours. Peut-être que son amie pourrait l'aider ?_

_Hélas, Hermione y opposa un refus catégorique._

_- Tu as voulu faire l'idiot, assume maintenant, bordel !_

_- T'étais pas obligé de jurer ! Grommela Harry._

_- Ça te rentrera mieux dans le crâne. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu n'as pas écouté._

_- Bon, j'ai compris. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat._

_- J'espère que cette leçon t'implantera un peu plus de jugeotte dans ta petite tête ! _

_Cette phrase s'accompagna d'une claque derrière la tête._

_- Aïe ! gémit Harry. Pas besoin d'aller jusque là, j'avais compris !_

_- Mieux vaut un petit choc que de vaines paroles._

_- Au fait, dit Harry. Je venais te dire que tu pouvais m'accompagner._

_Hermione sauta de la chaise où elle compulsait un de ses volumineux bouquins, folle de joie._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_Harry acquiesça. La présence de la jeune fille serait un soutien non négligeable lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à face avec le prince. Il n'osait imaginer la colère de toute la famille devant la supercherie dévoilé. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, songea-t-il avec amertume. Inutile de revenir en arrière._

_- Mes parents sont d'accord alors prépare-toi, nous allons faire les boutiques._

_- Heu... tu veux dire la seule qu'il y ait dans le coin ! Précisa la jeune fille._

_- Ouais bref, allons-y !_

_Le reste de leur journée fut consacré à l'achat de nouveaux vêtements qui siérait un peu plus à la cour royale. Hermione s'acheta plusieurs robes dont une d'un blanc immaculé qui rehaussait sa peau caramel. Harry opta pour plusieurs pantalons près du corps sur des vestes à col rigide simple mais lui assurant un maintien certain. Des chemises allant du blanc au rose vinrent compléter l'ensembles. Les accessoires ne furent qu'un détail avant que les deux jeunes gens ne se décident à rejoindre le manoir des Potter. Hermione suggéra de le rembourser, chose que Harry refusa : l'accompagner serait largement suffisant._

_- Je suis fatigué, dit Harry en se jetant sur son lit. _

_Hermione le suivi deux seconde plus tard après avoir déposé ses paquets._

_- Alors ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est si beau qu'on le dit ?_

_- Mmm... Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu._

_- Et t'en penses quoi ?_

_- Rien de spécial. Sa mère est très gentille mais rien ne dit qu'il sera comme ça._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Ah Mione, que veux-tu me faire dire ?_

_- Peut-être est-il attirant ?_

_- Et pourquoi pas sexy, tant que nous y sommes ?_

_- Qui sait ? Peut-être en tomberas-tu fou amoureux._

_- Je ne pense pas._

_- Réfléchit bien !_

_- J'arrête pas, soupira Harry. C'est juste que j'y pense un peu trop souvent pour mon propre bien alors c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu sais, poursuivit-il en se redressant, je me dis qu'il pourrait bien être celui qui volera mon coeur mais dans le même temps, j'ai tellement peur de souffrir que je n'ose montrer le vrai Harry. Et la supercherie de ma première rencontre avec ses parents fausse le tout._

_- En ce cas, dis-lui la vérité dès que vous vous reverrez ! Conseilla son amie._

_- Oui, c'est le mieux._

_Harry se rallongea, le regard rivé au plafond._

_- Oui, ça doit être le mieux..._

_Résidence des Weasley, sud-est de Londres._

_- Pourquoi ? S'écria un jeune homme roux. Devant lui, impassible et beau comme un ange dans un complet blanc, Draco Malfoy restait impassible, un air d'ennui qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher peint sur le visage._

_- Pourquoi ? Réitéra le roux._

_- Il en est ainsi, daigna dire Draco de sa voix traînante. Je ne ressens rien pour toi et puis, je suis fiancé et me doit d'être fidèle. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais promis l'exclusivité._

_- Mais je croyais en nous ! Pleurnicha le garçon, attitude qui arracha une grimace au blond. Vraiment pathétique !_

_- Diantre, cesse de te donner en spectacle ! Cracha Draco qui lui jeta son mouchoir d'un geste négligeant. Tout ce rouge ne sied pas à ton visage._

_- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Pleurnicha le roux de plus belle. Nous deux, ça devait être éternel, j'avais enfin réussi à te détourner de ce Seamus et toi, tu..._

_- Quoi ? Coupa Draco qui fronçait les sourcils._

_- Si je n'avais pas fait croire à Théo que j'étais vierge, jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé._

_Le prince fulminait de rage. Cet hurluberlu avait osé se jouer de lui afin de l'attirer dans ses draps ? Foi de Malfoy, la sentence n'en serait que plus éclatante._

_- Ainsi, c'est en parfaite connaissance de cause que tu as osé me mentir, susurra Draco. Apeuré par son ton doucereux et l'éclat meurtrier de ses yeux, le roux recula jusqu'au mur. Oups, peut-être avait-il parlé trop vite !_

_- Sache que jamais ô grand jamais je ne m'étais autant ennuyé, dit Draco. De ses mains, il bloqua toutes tentatives de fuite, bien décidé à le faire souffrir. Et ce serait juste un début..._

_- Tu étais si... peu attrayant que j'ai dû me forcer pour arriver à être excité. Un moine serait plus prolifique que ta stupide personne. Toute mon expérience n'aurait suffit à te rendre plus désirable et si je n'avais été rôdé, je me serais endormi tant je mourrais d'ennui. Ce fut une corvée, à peine plus intéressante qu'un moucheron et s'il fallait que je le compare à Seamus que tu sembles haïr, je dirais que tu n'atteindrais probablement jamais le dixième de son talent pour la chose. Alors cesse de te croire si bon au point de m'avoir subjugué car il n'est de temps passé à tes côtés où la nausée m'envahit et où une furieuse envie de fuir en courant ne me submerge._

_Puis il tourna les talons pour aller ouvrir la porte avec classe et élégance. Et dit une phrase pour asséner le coup final :_

_- Nul ne saurait retenir un Malfoy._

_Godric's Hollow, manoir des Potter. Sud de Londres._

_- Harry, es-tu prêt ? Demanda Lily à son fils._

_- Oui Mère, tout ira bien, soupira le jeune homme. Déjà vingt fois qu'elle lui posait la question et il commençait à perdre patience. Hermione intervint avant qu'il ne prononce une parole qui pourrait énerver la jeune lady._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerais sur lui._

_- Heureusement car sans toi à ses côtés, qui sait ? Il serait tenté de recommencer ses bêtises._

_- Maman ! Râla Harry._

_- Tu ne dois pas nous déshonorer._

_- Malgré ce qu'ils ont vu, leur fils a quand même souhaité me voir, non ? Alors où est le problème ? Grogna le jeune homme._

_- Ils seront furieux et tu ne pourras leur en vouloir._

_- M'en fiche, grommela son fils, assez bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas._

_La conversation des deux femmes dévia sur le bal, laissant à Harry tout loisir de penser au prince. Il n'osait se l'avouer mais la prestance de Lucius l'avait remué comme jamais. Son intelligence, sa beauté... tout démontrait ce que son fils était certainement. Jusqu'à ce micro sourire qu'il avait dévoilé un jour. Sa face, d'habitude si froide et dénué de sentiment s'en était trouvé toute changé. Son regard devenait plus doux et il se dégageait de sa personne une sensation de sérénité difficile à concevoir lorsqu'on le rencontrait. _

_Oui, Harry était troublé par cette ressemblance que Narcissa lui avait apprit entre le père et le fils. Mais il était peu enclin à s'avouer qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer Draco. Et puis, si celui-ci le voulait réellement malgré son horrible apparence, il allait devoir faire montre de patte blanche._

_- Foi de moi, s'il parvient à passer outre mon apparence, je m'offre tout à lui. C'est qu'il en vaudra la peine._

_- Harry, dit sa mère, le tirant de ses songes. Il est temps d'y aller._

_- Oui Mère._

_En espérant que ce séjour se passe bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Voiture particulière des Potter.**

**Depuis maintenant deux heures, Harry rongeait son frein, le front appuyé contre la vitre du carrosse. Il ne savait que faire et cela lui torturait l'esprit. Devait-il poursuivre sa mascarade et ainsi, continuer à mentir au prince ou reprendre sa véritable apparence au risque de subir la colère de Lucius ? Un dilemme d'autant plus lourd qu'il commençait juste à entrevoir jusqu'où son mensonge le poussait. Le mieux serait de ne pas se présenter au palais. Feindre une subite maladie ou un quelconque accident. Mais ce serait un déshonneur pour le prince et Harry le soupçonnait d'être assez susceptible sur le sujet. Un Malfoy ne devait guère apprécier qu'on lui pose un lapin !**

**Un autre de ses soupirs tira Hermione de son livre. La jeune fille roula des yeux mais resta silencieuse : Harry devait choisir de lui-même s'il voulait assumer ou non toute cette supercherie. Et puis, songea-t-elle, ce serait amplement mérité si Draco le rejetait. Après tout, il avait joué avec ses parents. On ne se moquait pas impunément d'un prince du sang et futur héritier de surcroît.**

**- Enfin tu commence à regretter ? Dit-elle d'un ton mutin.**

**- Que nenni ! S'offusqua Harry. **

**- C'est cela, comme si j'allais te croire !**

**- Pff, soupira son ami. Avoue que cette situation t'amuse.**

**- C'est en effet divertissant. J'attend surtout le moment où il tentera de t'étrangler mais il y a d'autre corps à corps qui serait plaisant à voir aussi...**

**- Ahh ! Harry se boucha les oreilles avec les mains. Il est hors de question que tu étale ta passion pour ta... comment ça s'appelle déjà ?**

**- Ma passion pour les fougueuses étreintes masculine, râla Hermione. Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle devant le regard plein de scepticisme dont il la gratifia. C'est parfaitement sain !**

**- Moui… c'est ça. Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup contempler deux magnifiques femmes dans des poses enflammées, entendre leur soupirs et leurs cri d'agonie au moment de l'apothéose de l'acte...**

**- Ça suffit ! Hermione se tourna vers la vitre, boudeuse et Harry sourit. Il adorait la taquiner sur ce sujet et ne s'en privait pas, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger de ses moqueries. **

**Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence quasi religieux qui se brisa dès qu'ils entrèrent en ville. Le nez collé aux vitres, les remarques et exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement fusèrent. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu la chance d'aller à Londres. Cette grande mégapole les laissa sur le derrière. Pour rester poli.**

**Le palais royal fut l'apothéose. Ce long bâtiment en pierre trônait au centre d'un parc si grand qu'il leur sembla passer deux heures avant d'atteindre l'entrée. Harry, qui avait enfilé son costume sitôt son départ du manoir Potter sentit ses entrailles se nouer, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut trois silhouettes debout sur le perron. Misère, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous là pour le voir arriver dans cet accoutrement ? Mais qu'allait-il donc faire dans cette galère !**

**Le carrosse se gara de façon à ce que la porte s'ouvre droit face aux Malfoy. Pestant sur son manque flagrant de chance, il finit néanmoins par prendre son courage à deux mains puis quitta l'abri du véhicule, tête haute. Draco, qui priait pour que son fiancé poursuive son jeu masqua rapidement le sourire qui orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit. Tout était parfait, Harry n'avait pas renoncé. Un regard vers sa mère le laissa cependant perplexe : celle-ci le regardait comme s'il était le messie en personne.**

**- Harry, s'écria-t-elle en descendant rapidement les marches. Vous voilà enfin !**

**Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'attira dans une étreinte vigoureuse, manquant de l'étouffer entre son opulente poitrine.**

**- Comme vous êtes menue ! Ajouta-t-elle sourde aux récriminations de sa pauvre victime. Laissez-moi vous tâter !**

**Draco étouffa un rire ; Lucius lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas les mettre ?**

**- Ma chère, finit-il par dire en la rejoignant. Laissez cette pauvre fille. Votre gendre se trouve sur votre droite.**

**Narcissa fronça son beau nez mais s'abstint de rétorquer une phrase bien sentit dont elle avait le secret. Pour sûr que ce n'était pas Harry, elle n'était pas bigleuse. Il avait bien trop de formes féminines pour ça !**

**- Tenez, Mère, dit discrètement Draco et il lui donna ses lunettes.**

**- Merci.**

**Elle les posa élégamment sur son nez avant de faire face à Harry...**

**- Je suis ravie, Madame !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4. Le ridicule tue…sauf un MalFoy !**_

_**...et de s'évanouir aussi sec.**_

_**Draco se retint d'éclater de rire tandis que Lucius se précipitait pour rattraper son épouse. Hermione s'autorisa à pouffer : ce séjour risquait d'être drôle.**_

_**- Attendez, dit Harry. Laissez-moi vous aider !**_

_**- ...Heu...non, ça va ! dit précipitamment Lucius qui s'éloigna rapidement. La porte refermé derrière lui n'atténua en rien son rire tonitruant.**_

_**- Harry, dit Draco en se concentrant sur lui. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous voir ici.**_

_**Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, la baisant élégamment et aperçut le rouge envahissant ses joues. Se pourrait-il... ? Non, ce serait un miracle car pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal pour en arriver là ?**_

_**Après tout, sa tâche en serait grandement facilité alors pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Se redressant, il passa ses bras autours du corps frêle, le plaquant sans vergogne contre son torse.**_

_**- Je me suis languit de votre venue. J'avais hâte ! susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un Harry rouge de gêne.**_

_**- Ah oui ? Sa voix tremblait.**_

_**- Certes, je suis heureux de savoir que nous aurons notre temps pour faire plus ample connaissance.**_

_**Ce faisant, il porta son poignet à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Harry frissonna et chercha à se dégager, en vain sous le regard rieur d'Hermione.**_

_**- Veuillez me suivre, je vais personnellement vous montrer vos suites.**_

_**Harry profita de ce fait pour faire le point, sourd aux exclamations d'admiration d'Hermione. Il était obnubilé par sa faiblesse vis-à-vis de Draco et cherchait par tout les moyens une solution lui permettant d'éviter le prince. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui semblait prévoir ses décisions à l'avance. Saisissant Harry par le bras avant qu'il entre dans sa chambre, Draco claqua la porte derrière Hermione puis, sans la moindre gêne, plaqua Harry contre le mur.**_

_**- Je..., bégaya celui-ci, les joues affreusement rouges. Lâchez-moi !**_

_**- J'exaucerais votre souhait lorsque vous prendrez le mien en considération.**_

_**- Que voulez-vous ?**_

_**Le regard de Draco devint charmeur, faisant tressaillir le jeune Potter.**_

_**- Venez me rejoindre cette nuit.**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimé ? Draco posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage trollien pour l'empêcher d'éviter son regard. Encore un petit peu, se dit-il. Ne rit pas !**_

_**- J'aimerais vous parler sérieusement et au préalable, vous montrer mes jardins.**_

_**- Heu... c'est que...**_

_**- êtes-vous toujours aussi éloquent ?**_

_**C'est alors qu'il fit ce geste qui arracha un gémissement à Harry. Deux émeraudes se rivèrent instantanément sur les lèvres roses malmené par de ravissantes dent. Une vision de rêve pour le pauvre Harry qui sentit son corps réagir à cette vue plus qu'excitante.**_

_**Parfait ! Draco se félicita. Personne ne pouvait résister lorsqu'il faisait cette moue, c'était la chance assuré de faire tomber Potter dans ses bras cette nuit car malgré son apparence plus que repoussante, Draco avait vu un désir d'une force impressionnante s'éveiller pour le bel éphèbe. Évidemment, il devait encore le chercher derrière cette couche de laideur mais bon, c'était d'autant plus facile maintenant qu'il savait à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. A cette pensée, sa rage oublié se décupla.**_

_**- Alors ? Son ton se fit mordant.**_

_**- Je... d'accord.**_

_**- Voilà qui est parfait ! **_

_**Draco s'éloigna avant de succomber à l'envie de le frapper. Ce soir, il lui dévoilerait qu'il connaissait sa supercherie. Et Harry deviendrait son jouet attitré. Regagnant ses appartement d'un pas rapide, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, manquant d'envoyer son ami s'écraser contre le mur.**_

_**- Eh bien, ce n'est guère trop tôt ! râla Blaise. Tu en as mit du temps.**_

_**- J'étais avec mon horrible fiancé, déclara Draco.**_

_**- Tu ne sembles pas si affecté.**_

_**Blaise se rallongea sur l'imposant lit, les bras croisés nonchalamment derrière la tête.**_

_**- Parce que tu crois que je l'approche par plaisir ? Râla le prince.**_

_**Pourtant, il ignorait qu'un sourire niais étirait ses lèvres depuis l'instant où il avait quitté Harry. Son esprit refusait encore l'influence du jeune Potter sur sa personne. D'un geste rageur, il ôta sa chemise, suivi du pantalon, passa dans sa salle de bain privé et plongea dans le bain parfumé à la verveine que ses serviteurs lui tenait toujours prêt à cette heure. Blaise, pas grivois pour un sou vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.**_

_**- En colère ?**_

_**- J'ai eu envie de le frapper.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne le met-tu pas face à la vérité ?**_

_**- Parce qu'avant cela, il doit être tout à moi afin que l'humiliation que je lui réserve soit à la hauteur.**_

_**- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu prépare ?**_

_**Blaise n'aimait pas la lueur dans les yeux du prince, elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour sûr, son fiancé allait souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu !**_

_**- Il me cèdera et lorsque ce sera fait, jubila le blond, je le rejetterais publiquement en annonçant mes fiançailles avec un autre.**_

_**- Draco, c'est cruel ! s'exclama Blaise.**_

_**- Et alors ? il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se jouer de ma personne. **_

_**J'aurais compris un refus mais ça... non ! **_

_**Blaise tenta de le faire changer d'avis, en vain. Et c'est le regard emplit de peine pour le jeune Potter qu'il regarda le prince se rendre à leur rendez-vous. En priant très fort pour que Harry n'y vienne pas !**_

_**Le susnommé s'y trouvait déjà, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait cédé à la requête du prince. Peut-être voulait-il se convaincre des paroles d'Hermione lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était différent ? Mais il ne pouvait se défendre d'être gagné par une certaine appréhension à l'idée de dévoiler la supercherie.**_

_**- Est-ce moi que tu attend avec autant d'impatience ? Susurra une voix à son oreille. **_

_**Harry sursauta puis se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qu'il n'avait pas entendu arrivé, plongé dans ses pensées.**_

_**- Pr... prince !**_

_**- Draco me ferait plus plaisir !**_

_**- Heu...**_

_**- Encore une perte d'éloquence ? Le taquina le blond. Je vous aime aussi ainsi.**_

_**Harry perdit bel et bien sa langue. Avait-il dit qu'il "l'aimait" ? Une chaleur gagna l'ensemble de ses membres tandis qu'il se laissait guider par la main frêle de Draco vers d'immenses jardins. Le prince lui montra ses fleurs, plantés avec amour, ses arbres de Chine et d'autres plantes qu'il faisait importer de tout pays. Harry découvrait une facette qu'il ignorait, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Il s'oublia totalement, perdu dans les deux lac de métal du blond qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour le frôler. **_

_**Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, un rêve pour Harry. Le pauvre s'était finalement laissé prendre au jeu de l'amour et passait tout son temps en compagnie du prince. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu un geste de dégoût envers sa personne, il semblait capable de voir au-delà de l'apparence. Tout deux s'étaient découvert de nombreux point communs au travers de longues discussions.**_

_**Draco aimait l'équitation et l'histoire, Harry adorait le mode de vie d'autres cultures et les voyages. Ils passaient des heures à deviser, rires et médire sur le comte Weasley qui s'était achevé socialement en se jetant publiquement aux pieds de Draco quelques jours plus tôt. La cour en faisait encore ses choux gras.**_

_**Harry songeait de plus en plus souvent à lui dire la vérité. Mais comment Draco le prendrait-il ? Il avait conscience d'être parvenu au point de non retour mais comment s'en sortir sans dégâts ? Il aimait Draco de tout son cœur. Le prince était charmant, drôle et d'une patience à tout épreuve. Il ignorait les moqueries la tête haute et souvent, tuait dans l'œuf toutes paroles désobligeante d'un regard acéré.**_

_**Un soir, Draco finit par le conduire dans la serre où il faisait pousser une race délicate de fleurs, les éclats d'un souvenir. Il les avait nommé ainsi pour leurs couleurs qui rappelait à chaque personnes qui les voyait une chose, un lieu ou une personne chère à son coeur. Les pétales chatoyant brillait de milles couleurs rendait impossible de définir avec exactitude leurs couleurs. Leur relation avait suffisamment évolué pour que le prince ne lui dévoile son jardin secret. Un endroit connu de lui seul.**_

_**- C'est moi qui les ait inventés, se targua le blond.**_

_**Harry était perdu dans leurs contemplation, envahit par un sentiment de bien-être incroyable. Ce geste signifiait qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confianceSon coeur battait à tout rompre et lorsque Draco le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire avec délice. Le goût des lèvres de Draco lorsqu'elles glissèrent sur sa peau nu, ses soupirs et gémissements, leurs cri au moment de l'apothéose de l'acte... Harry ne recouvrit ses esprit que quelques heures plus tard, calé au creux des bras d'un blond perdu dans la contemplation du ciel.**_

_**- Peut-être devrions-nous nous en aller ? Dit Draco.**_

_**- Oui. Je commence à avoir froid.**_

_**Le blond l'aida à se rhabiller avant d'en faire de même puis il le raccompagna devant sa chambre où il lui vola un baiser torride. Perdu dans son bonheur, Harry s'endormit sitôt la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Draco lui, se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas pu voler la virginité de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le retenir ? **_

_**Grande salle du palais, 22h00, le lendemain**_

_**- Alors, dit Blaise. Où est ton futur ex ?**_

_**Draco haussa les épaules, signifiant par là son insouciance de le savoir.**_

_**- Tant qu'il sera là plus tard, je ne m'en soucie pas.**_

_**- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?**_

_**- Seamus, dit distraitement le blond.**_

_**- Quoi ? S'écria Pansy. Mais je croyais qu'il était fiancé.**_

_**- Jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse ma demande. **_

_**- Oh Draco, c'est horrible ce que tu fait ! Dit son amie. Non seulement tu ne l'aimes pas mais il sera également malheureux lorsqu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie.**_

_**- Son avis n'importe pas !**_

_**- Tu as tort, s'insurgea la jeune femme. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable d'autant de méchanceté. Même si Harry s'est joué de toi, ça n'en reste pas moins le geste désespéré d'un gamin que l'on envoyait dans les filets d'un homme dont il ne connaissait rien. Je comprend sa réaction, d'autant que cela devait être dur pour sa conscience de continuer son jeu alors qu'il semble tant t'apprécier. Mais tu n'avais pas à mêler Seamus à cette histoire. **_

_**Blaise s'énerva de voir que son ami semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première chemise. Draco allait détruire deux vies ce soir. Et il craignait, à raison les conséquences.**_

_**- A-t-il donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux pour que tu le bafoue de la sorte ?**_

_**- Cesse de me réprimander. Le visage de Draco n'était plus que froideur. Je n'ai nul besoin de tes conseil.**_

_**- Il t'a donné huit ans de sa vie Draco, ne l'oublie pas. Alors il mérite ton respect !**_

_**Et la pimpante brune tourna les talons, consciente que d'avoir cloué le bec au prince lui vaudrait sa rancune pendant deux semaines. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Draco râla pendant plus d'une heure, envoyant valser sans ménagement Crabbe et Goyle junior d'une de ses piques bien sentie. Et alors que onze heures sonnait, les portes s'ouvrirent pour céder le passage à une créature époustouflante. **_

_**De long cheveux noirs flottait autour d'un visage soutenu par un cou gracile. Le corps moulé dans un complet noir près du corps, le duc Harry de Potter fixait la foule dénué de ses habit d'apparat, ses émeraudes vertes survolant les invités à la recherche de son prince. Qu'il trouva près de celui qu'il connaissait comme étant Blaise.**_

_**Fait étrange, Draco ne fit aucune remarque quant à son nouvel aspect et enchaînait verres sur verres en fusillant des yeux quiconque avait le malheur de regarder un peu trop fixement Harry, si bien qu'à minuit passé, il était fin saoul. Seul un oeil averti aurait pu le voir car retranché derrière son masque, il semblait encore plus impassible qu'avant.**_

_**- Mes cher ami, finit par dire le roi. Si je vous ai convié aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Mon fils, ici présent va se ranger. Draco !**_

_**Celui-ci saisit la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers ses parents, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.**_

_**- Voici celui qui deviendra le princé consort.**_

_**Draco se tourna vers Harry, un éclat diabolique dans le regard. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait sa main pour la tendre vers un jeune homme roux derrière Harry qui, pétrifié, n'osait plus bouger.**_

_**- Seamus de Finnigan, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ?**_

_**Le coeur de Harry se brisa en mille morceau. Il n'entendit pas Seamus dire le oui fatidique ni ne vit le roi invectiver son fils à voix basse tant il avait mal. Il n'avait pas quitté le blond des yeux qui, à cet instant embrassait fougueusement Seamus tout en dardant un regard emplit de moquerie sur lui. Et les vivat de la foule ne l'aidèrent pas à faire abstraction de la nouvelle.**_

_**Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur sa joue puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit de la salle, sans remarquer que Blaise, Hermione et Pansy se lançait à sa poursuite. Il courut aux travers des couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il barra comme il le put puis gagna la salle de bain, tira sa baguette de son étui de cuir et se trancha les veines. **_

_**Proprement.**_

_**Le temps passa et tout le monde oublia cette histoire. Sauf Harry. Sauvé in extremis par les amis de Draco, il fut ramené plus mort que vif jusque chez lui où ses parents prirent soin de lui. Blaise passait souvent le voir, tentant de le dérider sans pouvoir obtenir autre chose qu'un regard vide et terne. Il en parlait avec Hermione, avec qui il s'était lié peu de temps après l'accident.**_

_**De Draco, Harry n'eut jamais plus de nouvelle hormis une lettre, courte et évasive où ce dernier lui présentait ses meilleurs voeux de rétablissement. Harry eut mal comme jamais mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Le mariage princier aurait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois maintenant. Fait étrange, le roi ne semblait guère accepter le choix de son fils mais ne le désavoua pas en public.**_

_**Pansy fulmina et refusa dès lors d'adresser la parole à Draco. D'ailleurs, le prince ne sortait quasiment plus et passait ses journées dans la serre à cultiver ses fleurs. Il pensait sans cesse à Harry, à tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû surtout que Seamus ne le lâchait plus d'une grappe et ne cessait de se plaindre sur tout. Son amant, satisfait et heureux d'être dans la place ne cessait de tout critiquer. Il avait fait une erreur en demandant à Seamus. Il aurait dû pardonner à Harry car désormais, c'était bel et bien proscrit. Et il devrait épouser Finnigan.**_

_**Un matin, après une longue conversation avec sa mère, Draco décida de rejoindre le manoir des Potter. Il fit d'abord un détour sur les terres de Tom. Il aurait bien besoin de la sagesse des conseils de son oncle.**_

_**Godric Hollow, manoir des Potter**_

_**La cloche annonça un visiteur. Réuni à la table familiale, Lily se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis qu'Hermione et Pansy tentait d'obliger Harry a avaler quelque chose. Le pauvre garçon se laissait dépérir et maigrissait à vue d'oeil. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise générale en entendant Lily vociférer puis le bruit d'une claque déchirer le silence. Enfin elle revint, tirant derrière elle un Draco à la joue rougie.**_

_**Harry pâlit, se leva et s'enfuit prestement de table.**_

_**- Harry, attend ! Le supplia Draco.**_

_**- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Le railla Pansy. A ce qu'il te tombe dans les bras ? Après ce que tu a osé lui faire ?**_

_**- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et...**_

_**- Je devrais vous tuer pour demander réparation, tonna James en le pointant de sa baguette. Mais dieu sait qu'il m'en voudrait parce qu'il vous aime tellement !**_

_**Draco baissa la tête. De toutes les personnes dans la pièce, seul Hermione était heureuse qu'il se soit décidé avant d'épouser l'autre rustre. Parce que Harry ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il se serait tué.**_

_**- Il est dans l'écurie, lui souffla-t-elle lorsque le prince passa à proximité.**_

_**- Pourquoi le lui as-tu dit ? s'énerva Pansy.**_

_**- Parce que quoi qu'on dise, Harry lui pardonnera.**_

_**- Ah oui ?**_

_**- Il l'aime, dit James.**_

_**Un silence pesant accompagna cette déclaration.

* * *

**_

_**A partir de là, l'histoire change complètement de direction. Nous ferons un bond de cinq ans pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Les chapitres seront plus long.  
**_


End file.
